1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a butterfly valve, and particularly, to a butterfly valve having a structure capable of preventing interference between a seat ring and a disc.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, valves are installed at pipes which form a flow passage, and serve to stop or maintain fluid flow. One type of these valves, a butterfly valve is configured to open and close a conduit according to rotations of a disc installed inside a valve body. A seat ring is mounted in the butterfly valve, and a disc has a structure to close the conduit by being attached to the seat ring.
While the disc is rotated, the disc and the seat ring come in contact with each other. As the disc and the seat ring repeatedly come in contact with each other, the seat ring may be abraded. This abrasion of the seat ring may result in water leakage between the disc and the seat ring. Accordingly, a user may have inconvenience in replacing the abraded seat ring by a new one.